


baby, our love is fireproof

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rom-Com Elements, Roommates, Texting, Tiny Bit of Hurt/Comfort, mundane magic au, things are on fire a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: [10:52 pm] [to: noya-san]im gonna tell him[10:54 pm] [from: noya-san]U GOT TIHSGO GET UR BOY[10:56 pm] [to: noya-san]IM GONNA GET MYSELF THE BOY[10:56 pm] [from: noya-san]GET TEH BOY[10:57 pm] [to: noya-san]GET THE BOY[11:04 pm] [from: noya-san]GET THE BOYor, the story of how tanaka tried to light a flame in ennoshita's heart and ended up setting everything else on fire instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelessidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/gifts).



> hello!! this is my gift for [ren](https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/)~  
> this is my first time writing these two, so i hope it turned out alright. your prompts were all very interesting, but i suck at proper plot, so i hope this fusion of college au/mundane magical elements is okay. it was a lot of fun figuring ennoshita out, and even more fun trying to show sides of tanaka we don't usually see. anyway, i hope you enjoy this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
>  _prompt:_ The house was on fire. And, you know, that’s not really something I want to deal with this early in the morning.
> 
>  **warnings** for one bit of stress-related anxiety in the middle.  
>  this was rated t for a few swears.

When Chikara wakes, it’s to the smell of smoke. He rolls over and shoves a pillow on his face, willing himself to fall back asleep, because it is much too early on a Sunday to deal with this shit.

The beep of the alarm wakes him up again. Chikara sighs. Shoving the blanket back, he shuffles himself off the bed and onto the cold morning floor. “There better not be scorch marks on the ceiling,” he mutters. He’s still holding onto the chance they can get their deposit back, despite the warning letters their landlord has sent them since his roommate insisted they hold parties to ‘relax before exams kill us all dead.’

He throws opens the windows as he makes his way towards the kitchen. The smoke isn’t as heavy as he thought, but still enough to make him cover his nose with his shirt. Squinting, he makes out the panicking figure of his roommate waving at the smoke rising out of a pan.

“Tanaka. Ryuunosuke.”

Tanaka jolts, turning around guiltily. “E-Ennoshita-san. Good morning?”

“What the hell did you do this time?”

“Nothing! I was just trying to make breakfast!”

“And what were you trying to make,” Chikara says, throwing the pan into the sink, “flaming charcoal?”

“Ah, come on, I was trying to be nice,” Tanaka whines. “I wanted to make you pancakes.”

Chikara frowns. “How did you manage to set pancakes on fire?” He knows for a fact that while Tanaka was prone to setting unsuspecting things on fire, he was also, contrary to popular belief, quite excellent in a kitchen. It’s probably why he agreed to move in with the guy in the first place.

“Well,” Tanaka says sheepishly. “I couldn’t remember if you were allergic to strawberries or glucose or something and I guess I panicked a little and lost control...”

“I’m allergic to peanuts.”

“Aha! That’s what it was!”

“Thanks for the concern, but I’d rather you not set our apartment on fire.”

“I haven’t yet.” Tanaka grins. “Only because you’re here.”

“That’s right,” sighs Chikara. “Come on, let’s get your mess cleaned up before the landlord comes knocking.”

If he misses the slight fall of Tanaka’s face when he brushes by him to check the stove, Chikara is none the wiser.

 

 

 

[9:10 am] [to: noya-san]   
_HEL P NOYAA; I FUCKD UP_

[9:11am] [from: noya-san]   
_RYUU MY MAAAN! wut happen do i need call 119_

[9:13 am] [to: noya-san]   
_nah enno’s already put out the fire_ _  
_ _but operation Breakfast From Scratch was a fail_

[9:15 am] [from: noya-san]  
_aw no :((((( sry bro_ _  
_ _time for plan b then???_

[9:15 am] [to: noya-san]   
_more like plan j ughghg_

[9:20 am] [from: noya-san]  
_gl ryuu_

 

 

 

“You’re drowning your pancakes.” 

Tanaka only shrugs, tapping the bottom of the syrup bottle. “If there are resources available, we should use them, Enno-san.”

“Not if it’s at the cost of cavities.”

“I’ve never gotten a cavity in my life!” Tanaka declares with great pride.

“Wow,” Chikara deadpans, “they should update the saying to ‘Idiots don’t get cavities.’”

“You wound me so.” Capping the bottle with enough sugar to kill a man, Tanaka begins to dig into his pancakes. Chikara watches with a half-cringe. Tanaka grins, holding out his fork. “Want a bite?”

“I’ll stick to my omelette, thanks.” 

They eat in contented silence, the bustling cafe a soothing background hum. Chikara hasn’t eaten out in a long time, always busy studying in the library or hurrying to his part-time job at the convenience store. Tanaka had been the one to suggest this place after they cleaned their smoky apartment as best they could. He seems to come here often, Chikara muses as he watches yet another waitress greet Tanaka as they walk by.

“You come here often,” Chikara says out loud, absently cutting into his omelette.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I do! It’s the pancakes, man, they keep me coming back. Always cheers me right up.”

“They’re that good, huh?”

“You have no idea. One time I flunked a midterm, and then realized I forgot my umbrella, was very late to a date, only for my then-girlfriend to announce that she wants to break up, and then some guy lost control of his element and fried my phone. These pancakes got me through a very terrible Friday night, Chikara. They’re powerful.”

Chikara laughs, something that he finds comes easily around his roommate. “Now I know to make pancakes if I ever need to get you out of a funk.”

“But you only know how to make Japanese food.”

“Well,” Chikara says, smiling at his friend, “I can learn.” Then he’s frowning in alarm. “Tanaka, your pancakes are on fire.”

“Ah, shit!”

 

 

 

[11:42 am] [to: noya-san]  
_noya pls put “slain by a man too pure, too beautiful to exist” on my tombstone_

[11:43 am] [from: noya-san]  
_wat did chikara do_ _  
_ _do i need 2 avenge u_

[11:44 am] [to: noya-san]  
_he said he’d learn how to make pancakes for me_

[11:45 am] [from: noya-san]  
_MODERN ROMANCE_

[11:45 am] [to: noya-san]  
_what am i gonna do noya_ __  
_how is he so_ __  
_fuckign_ _  
_ __perfect

[11:46 am] [from: noya-san]  
_u kno im screenshot all this for my best man speech at ur weddin right_

[11:49 am] [to: noya-san]  
_thank u for believing in me_

 

 

 

There’s a banging on Chikara’s door, but he’s preoccupied with glaring at the chemical bonds in his textbook. He’s been staring at this page for half an hour and all he understands so far is that he really wished he’d dropped this course like all his other friends did instead of being stubborn and refusing to quit anything, ever again. 

His inability to swallow his pride is going to kill him someday. If these stupid chemical bonds don’t kill him first.

“En-no-shi-ta!”

Chikara jumps at the voice right next to his ear. “T-Tanaka? What are you doing here? I thought you had class.”

“Cancelled.” Tanaka crosses his arms. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

“No, I mean—” Tanaka rubs a hand over the back of his head. “You’ve been studying all day, right? Do you want to take a break?”

Chikara turns back to his textbook. “I really shouldn’t, this assignment is due by Thursday and I haven’t started—”

“Chikara.”

He blinks, looking up at his roommate, who is looking back at him with a rare seriousness that causes his heartbeat to stutter for a second. Tanaka steps closer, mouth tight like he’s disappointed in Chikara. It’s a strange feeling, as usually, it’s Chikara with that expression.

“You’ve got that look where nothing’s going in anymore, and trust me, I know, I wear that look a lot. You’ll have plenty of time to finish this assignment, I swear. Just come out with me. Take a break. Four hours, tops.”

“Two hours.”

“Three,” Tanaka says, holding up three fingers, “and it’s my treat.”

Chikara frowns. He glances back at his open textbook, and then sighs. “Okay, fine. What did you have in mind?”

“Uh... Karaoke? I have this coupon and it’s expiring soon.”

“Ulterior motive, I see,” Chikara says dryly. “Are the others coming? Hisashi’s back in town, isn’t he? It’d be nice to catch up with everyone.”

Tanaka blinks. “Right, the others. Yeah, I was just about to text them.”

“Cool. I should probably change.” 

He looks expectantly at his friend. There’s an awkward moment where Tanaka stares back blankly. Tanaka coughs, backing out of the room, rubbing his head again.

“Right. Change. Yeah. Got it. Uh, I’ll let you do that. Bye.”

Chikara watches him leave, wondering if Tanaka’s brain is also a little fried from his own homework assignments.

 

 

 

[2:57 pm] [to: narita]  
_oi narita u free_

[3:00 pm] [from: narita]  
_I’m out w Hisashi, why?_

[3:01 pm] [to: narita]  
_u guys up for singing k_

[3:03 pm] [from: narita]  
_Sure! Who’s coming?_

[3:03 pm] [to: narita]  
_ennoshita n noya’s prob free_

[3:04 pm] [from: narita]  
_Cool_ _  
_ _Wait Chikara agreed to sing k with you?_

[3:05 pm] [to: narita]  
_yeah i told him to take a break from all that studyin_

[3:05 pm] [from: noya-san]  
_ARE WE COCKBLOCKING YOU???_

[3:06 pm] [to: narita]   
_what?? ? no i_ _  
_ _was that kinoshita_

[3:07 pm] [from: narita]  
_Yes_ _  
_ _But are we?_

[3:07 pm] [to: narita]  
_no!!!!! enno said he wanted to catch up w evryone_

[3:08 pm] [from: narita]  
_Oh I see_ _  
_ _:(_

[3:09 pm] [to: narita]  
_what’s the frowny face mean??_

[3:10 pm] [from: narita]  
_Nothing. We’ll see u there_ _  
_ _Good luck Tanaka_

 

 

 

Chikara has missed hanging out with his friends. It’s not like he doesn’t see them regularly or chat with them, but he’s been so wrapped up in his studies lately. He’s always been studious, but recently it’s getting kind of ridiculous. He didn’t mean to hole up with his studies so much, but he starts to feel anxious if he doesn’t. He hopes that after exams are over he can relax more.

For now, though, he’s glad Tanaka invited him for a night’s out with their friends. Even if he’s not really much of a singer and Noya has no concept of volume control.

“I can’t believe you showed up,” Hisashi says, nudging him with the arm not casually slung around Kazuhito.

“Can’t let Kazuhito hog you all to himself, can I?” Chikara grins.

They both blush, hard enough that there are tiny flowers flirting off Hisashi’s hands. Tanaka whoops from across the room, a flame or two licking at his fingers before everyone is yelling at him to put it out before they’re banned from yet another karaoke bar.

“Why can Hisashi do it but I can’t?” he whines.

“Because his element isn’t a danger hazard,” Chikara says, “unlike yours.”

Tanaka sighs dramatically, but then Noya has him distracted with the song list again. Chikara leans back, sipping at his lemon tea as he watches them bicker over which anime opening to belt out. He doesn’t even notice the smile on his face until Hisashi is nudging him again.

“I see the real reason you came out,” his friend grins at him.

“What are you talking about?”

Hisashi raises his eyebrows, pointedly glancing from Chikara to Tanaka. Kazuhito offers him a knowing smile. Chikara frowns. 

He’s saved from answering when Noya is suddenly in front of him, his element of speed as jarring as always.

“Chikara! You pick a song!”

Chikara holds up his hands. “I’m not—”

“Come on, Chikara,” Tanaka says, smiling at him from beside the karaoke machine. “You’re here for a break, remember?”

“... Fine. But you’re singing with me.”

Noya cheers, skittering back to grab the microphones. Hisashi and Kazuhito applaud in an exaggerated manner, but Tanaka. Tanaka just  _ beams _ .  

Somewhere along the way, someone ordered food and drinks are passed around. There’s a steady pile of flower petals growing in the corner where Hisashi and Kazuhito are sitting, and Tanaka puts on a show with his flames, taming them easily as he’s cheered on by his friends, throwing fiery figures across the air and tracing burning letters as Noya belts out the lyrics. It’s a wonder they didn’t get kicked out, or worse, set off any fire alarms. 

Chikara doesn’t remember agreeing to singing that much, but by the time they’re stumbling out, arms thrown around each other and still laughing at some terrible joke Noya is telling them, his voice is nearly gone. Tanaka’s arm feels warm and sturdy around his shoulders.

“So,” his friend says as they’re on the bus back to their apartment. “Did you have fun?”

Chikara nods, blinking blearily. He’s hovering on the edge of tipsy, but the exhaustion from studying all day is catching up. “I did. You like jpop.”

“And you know a surprising amount of ancient oldies,” Tanaka teases, jabbing his elbow into Chikara’s side. Coincidentally, it’s the same spot Hisashi was nudging him before. Absently, Chikara muses whether he’ll have a bruise in the morning.

“I’m actually an old man in a twenty year old’s body.”

“Damn, you sure moisturize well, Chikara.”

“Ugh,” Chikara says, sliding down further on his seat. “Don’t ever say ‘moisturize’ ever again.” 

His eyes slipped closed some minutes ago, and he feels himself tilt sideways. He adjusts his head on Tanaka’s shoulder. He doesn’t remember dozing off, but he does remember being startled awake by Tanaka shaking him roughly, a faint smell of plastic burning, and being pulled off the bus two stops before their usual bus stop. 

 

 

 

[8:32 pm] [to: noya-san]   
_< img sent>_

[8:35 pm] [from: noya-san]  
_!!!!! dUDE_

[8:35 pm] [to: noya-san]  
_hE fell alseep on th bus_

[8:36 pm] [from: noya-san]  
_he felll asleep on YOU_

[8:37 pm] [to: noya-san]  
_i knoooooooow_ _  
_ _set thebus on fire a bit_

[8:38 pm] [from: noya-san]  
_lmaoo rip ryuu_ _  
_ _wat u goin do nwo_

[8:42 pm] [to: noya-san]  
_time to stEP UP MY GAME DUHHHH_

 

 

 

“Chikara? You hungry?”

Chikara rubs his eyes. He’s been hacking away at this essay for the better part of his week, and at this point he’s not sure if he’s just repeating the same sentence in different words or actually making progress. Probably not the latter.

“Chika?” Tanaka pokes his head in, a concerned frown pulling at his lips. 

“Sorry... I’m, uh. Essay.”

“Yeah, I can tell by how I haven’t seen you for the last few days.” Tanaka opens the door wider. “How about we take a break? I got takeout.”

As if on cue, a loud growl erupts from Chikara’s stomach. Tanaka laughs while Chikara sighs in resignation. He puts his laptop on sleep, making sure to save the file at least twice before he follows Tanaka to the living area.

They settle in front of the tv, turning on some variety show to fill the silence. Tanaka had ordered a katsudon for himself and a kaisendon for Chikara, which he digs in gratefully. Takeout dinner between the two of them isn’t uncommon, but it’s definitely been a while since they’ve sat down together like this. 

“I can’t believe he’s still hosting this show,” Tanaka says, mouth full of rice.

“I think he’s older than my grandfather.”

“Oh, how is he, anyway? Didn’t you mention him hurting his hip earlier this term?”

“It’s nothing big. Regular checkups at the hospital and now he’s back to running around, fixing up the house until it’s unrecognizable.”

“Your gramps sounds so cool! I wanna fight him.”

Chikara squints at his friend. “You want to... fight my grandfather?”

“W-Well, not like  _ fight  _ him, fight him... Just, it’d be cool to meet him?”

Hiding a smirk behind a piece of salmon, Chikara shrugs. “Maybe next time I go home you can come with me. You’ve never been that far west, right?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.”

“You okay? Your chopsticks are steaming.”

“Fine.” Tanaka clears his throat. “Got excited about uh, vacation.”

“Calm down, Tanaka, I’m too tired to put out any fires today.”

They fall into easy banter as they finish the rest of their dinner. Chikara loses count of how many times he had to put down his bowl for fear of dropping it from laughing too hard. He’s missed how easily Tanaka can make him laugh with just a few well-placed jokes and exaggerated hand gestures. Tanaka is always quick to laugh along, forgetting his volume and nearly poking himself and Chikara in the eye with his chopsticks. Chikara likes how he seems to move his whole body when he’s telling a story. There’s an undeniable fire inside Tanaka, one that doesn’t have anything to do with his element and everything to do with Tanaka himself.

When Tanaka convinces him to watch a movie instead of returning to grinding away at his essay after dinner, Chikara finds himself agreeing. He doesn’t regret it, even when Tanaka passes out on the couch next to him half an hour into some samurai movie. He lets Tanaka’s deep, steady breathing ground him as he lazily analyzes the cinematography of the movie, his mind quiet for once. 

 

 

 

[11:23 pm] [to: nee-chan]  
_remember that time u slept past ur first date_ _  
_ _i one up u_

[11:48 pm] [from: nee-chan]  
_tell your sister what embarrassing thing you’ve done now_

[11:50 pm] [to: nee-chan]  
_we were watchin a movie after takeout dinner_ __  
_and hes laughing right_ _  
_ __i lov his laugh u have no idae

[11:55 pm] [from: nee-chan]  
_from how often you talk about it, i think i do, lil bro_

[11:56 pm] [to: nee-chan]  
_and he gets this look in his eye_ __  
_when he watches movies n stuff cuz he’s a nerd_ _  
_ __but like the cutest nerd ugh im such a loser

[11:59 pm] [from: nee-chan]  
_you’re adorable when you’re in love, ryuu_

[11:59 pm] [to: nee-chan]  
_i wanna look at him smiling like that forever_ __  
_don’t call me adorable!!!_ __  
_anyway so we’re on the couch and stuff_ __  
_and its all good and then_ _  
_ __ughhhhhhhhh

[12:05 am] [from: nee-chan]  
_don’t leave me in suspense, ryuu!_

[12:07 am] [to: nee-chan]  
_i_ __  
_fell_ _  
_ __asleep

[12:10 am] [from: nee-chan]  
_omG, lil bro, that’s the most funny thing i’ve heard all week_

[12:11 am] [to: nee-chan]  
_im glad u find my epic fail amusing_ _  
_ _holy shit neechan he had to wake me up as;dlfj_

[12:13 am] [from: nee-chan]  
_it’s okay, ryuu, if he didn’t run away after seeing you after you just woke up_ _  
_ _he’s a keeper_

 

 

 

A week later finds Chikara miserable, withdrawn, and fading from sight.

He trudges back to the apartment in silence, earphones tucked away in his bag for once, head down and barely aware of everything around him. Somehow, he manages to make it back without being walked into or worse, hit by a car. By the time he unlocks the door, he just wants to hide away.

Tanaka’s bustling around in the kitchen, but Chikara all but ignores him, heading straight for his room and shutting the door behind him. His bag is on the floor, then his jacket. He doesn’t even make it to his bed. He sinks to the floor, curling into a ball. His eyes close, and Chikara lets himself disappear.

There’s a certain tranquility when blending into the shadows. When he was little, it scared him, how he can bend light and shadow and erase himself from sight. He was afraid of being forgotten. But now he’s grown up a bit. He realizes that even without his element, he’s someone easily overlooked. And that’s fine, being average was never a curse for him. He’s learned to find peace in being invisible.

It’s been a long time since he’s used his element. But today has just been... Shit. It’s the end of term and all his projects and assignments are due, not to mention the exams looming too close for comfort. Chikara knows he tends to be over-fixated on small things like grades and effort and his own personal expectations, but after getting his last quiz back and then realizing his group members had forgotten to inform him of the new changes in their presentation and then completely blanking on his essay topic, Chikara is just. Done. He doesn’t want to deal with anything more. He doesn’t want to deal with himself for a while.

That kind of really, really sucks.

There’s a soft knock on his door. “Chika?”

He doesn’t answer. The door opens slowly, as if trying not to startle him. Chikara doesn’t bother telling Tanaka to go away. He blinks open his eyes enough to watch his roommate step in, peering around the room, trying to find where Chikara is. Tanaka stops in the middle of the room, just two steps away from where Chikara sits.

“Hey,” Tanaka says, and his voice is soft, the quietest Chikara has ever heard him speak. “I, uh. I know you’re in here because your shoes are by the door and, uh, I thought I saw a glimpse of you walking past me earlier—but that’s not important.” Tanaka rubs the side of his shaved head, a movement Chikara recognizes as Tanaka collecting his thoughts when he has something important to say. 

“I guess you’re having a bad day. And that’s good—or, not  _ good _ , but, uh. What I mean is... It’s okay to feel bad, but... When I feel bad, I think I want to be alone, but most of the time I really, really don’t. So. If you want me to leave, I will, but if it’s okay with you, I’ll sit here, keep you company, you know, until you’re ready to come back out again. Okay?”

Chikara doesn’t answer. He watches Tanaka sit down, crossing his legs and placing his hands loose on the floor in front of him. Tanaka doesn’t try to look around for Chikara. 

He just sits. 

Breathes. 

Stays.

It takes a while. Chikara doesn’t know how long, but long enough that dull orange starts slipping in through his half-closed blinds. He can feel his mind slow, tired after the day’s downwards spiral and harnessing his element for so long. He shifts slightly, allowing himself to fade back into view.

Tanaka doesn’t jump. He doesn’t even move his gaze from where it rests on Chikara’s comforter. But when Chikara leans forwards to drop his head onto Tanaka’s shoulder, he feels his friend turn his body towards him, allowing him a more comfortable angle.

“Thank you,” he mumbles into Tanaka’s shirt. 

Tanaka only hums. A moment later, fingers run through Chikara’s hair. He lets his eyes fall close, and he breathes, in, out, until his breathing matches Tanaka’s.

 

 

 

[9:45 pm] [to: suga-san]  
_suga san do u still have those movie tickets_

[10:32 pm] [from: suga-san]  
_Hey Tanaka (:_ _  
_ _Do you mean the ones for the film festival?_

[10:35 pm] [to: suga-san]  
_hi suga san and yeah_ _  
_ _if u still have them can i buy them from u_

[10:37 pm] [from: suga-san]  
_Oh you don’t have to buy them!_ _  
_ _Are you taking Ennoshita-kun? ;)_

[10:38 pm] [to: suga-san]  
_yeah i am_ _  
_ _also pls dont ;) me suga san its weird_

[10:41 pm] [from: suga-san]  
_You can definitely have the tickets!_ _  
_ _It’s only fair, Tanaka, I have money riding on this_

[10:43 pm] [to: suga-san]  
_thanks suga san_ _  
_ _wait what money_

[10:44 pm] [from: suga-san]  
_No problem! I hope you two have fun ;D_

[10:45 pm] [to: suga-san]  
_im gonna ignore that winky face_ _  
_ _but really thank you_

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you managed to get tickets,” Chikara says, flipping through the programme with barely concealed excitement. “When I checked on the website, they were sold out.”

“I have my ways,” Tanaka says, going for mysterious and not quite making it.

“But what made you decide to go to a film festival?”

Tanaka shrugs. “I don’t get movies like you do, but I can still appreciate art.” He smiles, quick and bright as the afternoon sun. “Besides, I have you to guide me through it.”

Chikara grins back. “Let’s get going, then.”

They sit through nearly all the films. Chikara is most interested in the experimental ones, the ones without words or are filmed completely in sepia or doesn’t play in chronological order. He writes down notes as they wait in line, muttering to himself. He’s surprised when Tanaka asks him to explain his thoughts and reviews, but once he starts, he finds it difficult to stop. He glances over at Tanaka a few times, but the other boy’s expression never strays from wide-eyed intrigue, save for when Chikara mentions a term he doesn’t understand. Even then, he asks Chikara for a definition. Chikara is only all too happy to comply.

“Are you sure you’re not bored?”

“Nah, I’m learning a lot.” Tanaka tugs on Chikara’s sleeve. “What’s that one about? Looks very popular.”

“Oh, it’s... a comedy thriller based on the director’s childhood nightmares.” Chikara raises an eyebrow. “You sure you’re up for something scary?”

“Pfft, I’m not scared.”

Half an hour later, Tanaka has his eyes squeezed shut and fingers clenched around Chikara’s sweater. He’s adamant about him just “resting his eyes, Chikara, stop laughing,” but it doesn’t stop Chikara from saying, “I told you so.” 

“I don’t get how you can watch stuff like that without breaking a sweat.”

“It’s just a film, Tanaka. And I guess I see it with a critical eye most of the time.”

Tanaka sighs, shaking out the last of his jitters. “So, then, how do you enjoy movies?”

Chikara tilts his head, considering. “I guess I watch it again? I know there are films I love because of how it’s filmed, or the screenplay, or the aesthetics, but I know there are films I just love, ones that I can just watch over and over without thinking too much.”

“That’s cool. You just pay more attention to stuff like that, because you’re an artist. And a nerd.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk, you’ve watched every possible samurai and kung fu film on the planet.”

“They’re cool, okay!”

“Yeah, some of them are,” Chikara agrees. He checks the time. “There’s only one more showing I’m interested in, but it’s a bit of a wait. Do you want to grab dinner first?”

“Sure. Ramen?”

As they cross the street, Chikara nudges Tanaka’s arm. “Thanks,” he says, “for inviting me today.”

Tanaka just gives him a smile bright enough to hang the stars. “Any time, Chika.”

 

 

 

[10:46 pm] [to: noya-san]  
_he smiled so much today i have Ascended_

[10:50 pm] [from: noya-san]   
_RYUU NOOO I CANT LOSE MY BRO THIS YOUNG_ _  
_ _but good 4 u man_

[10:52 pm] [to: noya-san]  
_im gonna tell him_

[10:52 pm] [from: noya-san]  
_tELL HIM?????_

[10:53 pm] [to: noya-san]  
_his last exam is next wk i just gotta wait til then_ _  
_ _its Time_

[10:54 pm] [from: noya-san]  
_IM BRAKEIN OUT THE CHAMPAGNSE FOR YA RYUU_ __  
_U GOT TIHS_ _  
_ __GO GET UR BOY

[10:56 pm] [to: noya-san]  
_IM GONNA GET MYSELF THE BOY_

[10:56 pm] [from: noya-san]  
_GET TEH BOY_

[10:57 pm] [to: noya-san]  
_GET THE BOY_

[11:04 pm] [from: noya-san]  
_GET THE BOY_ _  
_ _sreiously ryuu u got this_

 

 

 

The restaurant is noisy, filled with exhausted students that just survived a ruthless exam. Chikara clutches his mug of beer in the corner, slightly buzzed and content to watch the rest of his clubmates and classmates celebrate. 

Akaashi sits next to him, flipping the last few pieces of meat on the grill before they’re burnt. “I’m a little surprised you showed up, Ennoshita-kun.”

“Why?”

“You’ve never been one for parties. Also, you’ve been quite stubborn about prioritising your studying over social activities.”

“Those are good priorities because I’m responsible,” Chikara retorts, raising his mug to his lips. He still doesn’t really like the taste of alcohol, but after pulling all nighters this week and somehow spitting out two essays and making it through that exam, he figures the benefits outweighs the bitter taste. He’s already feeling tons lighter than he’s felt in a long time.

“You’ve been smiling a lot more,” Akaashi notes. He drops a piece of meat onto Chikara’s plate. “Did something happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“Last week you were all depressed and anxious.” Akaashi keeps his voice light, but his eyes are sharp as ever when they flick over to Chikara. “You sort of shut down when pressure’s too much. I thought I was going to have to call an intervention, but then you showed up one day and you were smiling.”

Chikara frowns. “Is Akaashi Keiji accusing me of not being able to smile?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Ha, ha. I meant like noticeably. Last Wednesday. You were practically floating in bio.”

“Oh.” Chikara smiles down at his nearly-empty mug. “Tanaka took me to that film festival.”

“Ah, lucky. I was meaning to go but my schedule was crammed.” Akaashi stops, holding a piece of beef in midair as he narrows his eyes. “Tanaka? Your roommate who is best friends with Nishinoya Yuu and had his fifteen minutes of fame for parkouring across campus with a skateboard and in a Sailor Senshi uniform?”

“Oh, gods, I’d managed to erase that from my memory.” Chikara tips his mug back, before reaching for another pitcher. “But yeah. I was surprised when he invited me to go with him, but he seemed to enjoy himself.”

“Huh. And he invited you specifically?”

“He only had two tickets.”

“Where did he get them?”

Chikara frowns again. The alcohol has loosened his tongue, but he doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Just a bit hazy around the edges. “He wouldn’t say. Wouldn’t let me pay.” Another smile drifts across his face. “He said he wanted to cheer me up, since I accidentally broke down on him last weekend. But he was... nice... about it. Like... He kept asking me questions about film and he didn’t get bored at all.”

“Really?”

He doesn’t understand why Akaashi’s wearing that little smirk, the one he gets when he’s trapped a new sponsor for their pet film projects or when he thinks up a new prank to pull on the annoying varsity athletes that keep stealing their reserved seats in the library.

“Sounds to me like that’s quite a lot of effort to make a roommate feel better.”

“We’re friends, too.”

“Friends that go on dates.”

“It wasn’t a da—” 

“He took you to a film festival despite having no previous interest in the art of film, and he can somehow make you, Ennoshita Unflappable Chikara, wear an expression like the main protagonist of a shoujo manga.”

“Okay, now you’re just being mean.” 

Akaashi just shrugs, returning to polishing off the meat that most everyone’s abandoned for some spontaneous offkey karaoke. Chikara sits with his half-empty pitcher of beer, thinking back on his past interactions with Tanaka. He thinks about Tanaka’s curious, intrigued eyes when Chikara explained what  _ mise en scène _ was. He thinks about Tanaka’s laughter, a gleeful sound that compels Chikara to laugh along, about how often he finds himself comparing Tanaka’s smiles to sunlight and bright, warm things. He thinks about how he looks forwards to going back to the apartment after a long day of classes because he knows that Tanaka is always open for conversation, how Tanaka is loud and bursts into fire when he’s excited, but how Chikara hasn’t found that annoying in a long time, but instead, it’s endearing. How Tanaka has memorized Chikara’s favourite dishes and how Chikara can sit on the couch with Tanaka until late into the night, talking about nothing or each doing their own thing, because Tanaka’s presence is like a campfire: steady, warm, safe.

“Oh my god,” he says slowly, “it was a date.”

Akaashi is nice enough to spare him the  _ I told you so _ , and only offers him another piece of meat. Wordlessly, Chikara grabs the beer, and chugs.

 

 

 

[11:13 pm] [from: chikara]  
_Hello. This is Akaashi, I’m friends with Ennoshita-kun. We’re at an outing with classmates to celebrate the end of finals, and it seems Ennoshita-kun has really let himself loose tonight. Would you be able to pick him up? Or should I call a taxi?_

[11:16 pm] [to: chikara]   
_holy shit is he ok????_

[11:17 pm] [from: chikara]   
_Yes, he’s just a bit out of it right now. I don’t trust him to take the trains back, and my apartment is the other way._

[11:18 pm] [to: chikara]  
_yeah ok ill come p him up_ __  
_ive only seen him tipsy lol_ _  
_ __i didnt know chikara could get? smashed?

[11:21 pm] [from: chikara]  
_Yes, it seems he had some... pressures to release._

[11:21 pm] [to: chikara]   
_? what do u mean? he seemed fine when he left this morn_

[11:22 pm] [from: chikara]  
_Ah, I just meant he had a few revelations tonight._ _  
_ _I shouldn’t say too much, but thank you, Tanaka-san, for taking care of Ennoshita-kun. He appreciates it more than you think._

[11:24 pm] [to: chikara]  
_oh its fine i mean he takes care of me also_

[11:25 pm] [from: chikara]  
_You’re good for each other._ _  
_ _We’re at this address. In the meantime, I must tell you that Ennoshita-kun is a very... talkative drunk. It’s quite entertaining, though I’m not sure he’ll still be awake by the time you get here. Just thought you’d like to know._

[11:30 pm] [to: chikara]  
_wtf now im curious_ _  
_ _oh yeah thanks akaashi ill be there in twenty_

 

 

 

When Chikara wakes, it’s to the smell of pancakes. His head hurts a lot, and he groans when he finds that he can only remember bits from last night. They’re sort of really embarrassing bits. He knows he came to the terrible realisation that he somehow has  _ feelings  _ for his roommate and friend, and he knows he ended up going on and on about said roommate and friend to Akaashi, but he can’t exactly remember how he returned to the apartment. 

Slowly, Chikara sits up. There’s a glass of water on his desk. He manages to reach it without falling over. He rubs at his pounding temples. Then he looks down at himself, suddenly aware he’s not wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. He closes his eyes. 

“Don’t blush,” he mutters. When he feels less like he’s bursting into flames (that’s Tanaka’s thing, not his—he probably shouldn’t be thinking about his...  _ crush _ right now), he starts to make his way out of his room and into the kitchen.

Tanaka stands by the stove, humming under his breath as tilts the pan. He’s not wearing a shirt, which isn’t unusual, but for some reason, Chikara takes more notice of this fact right now. He allows himself another minute to just admire the way sunlight traces Tanaka’s muscles, how Tanaka moves about the tiny kitchen with the grace of someone who knows exactly what they’re doing. 

Chikara puts his face in his hands, wondering how in the world he hasn’t noticed how gay he was for his roommate.

“You’re awake! Want some pancakes?”

Lowering his hands, Chikara finds Tanaka’s sunny grin directed right at him. It’s blinding. He nods. He seats himself at the table while Tanaka plates the pancakes. The hangover headache has receded a little by now, and Chikara is grateful when Tanaka finally sits down because his stomach is growling.

“Thought I was the one supposed to make pancakes,” Chikara says.

“Just this once,” says Tanaka, and he shoots Chikara wink, unaware of the fireworks that just exploded inside Chikara’s stomach at the gesture. “Since you’re hungover and all.”

“Speaking of... How did I get back last night?”

Tanaka raises his eyebrows. “You don’t remember? Your friend Akaashi texted me and I went to pick you up. You talk a lot when you’re drunk.”

Chikara can feel his cheeks heat up again. “Did... I say anything... weird?”

“You were going on about a new idea for a film, I think. Why, what did you think you said?”

“Nothing. Was the idea good? Because I don’t remember anything. Not even how I got into my pajamas.” Chikara risks a glance across the table. “Uh... did you... um...”

It takes Tanaka a moment to understand what Chikara means. His cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink, and he waves his hands in front of him. “I didn’t! I mean, you were conscious enough to undress yourself. I only helped you find your clothes and I turned around and everything, I swear.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks.”

They both stare down at their pancakes, blushing furiously. It’s awkward, but Chikara remembers the warmth in his chest last night when he finally realized that he likes his roommate and best friend. He decides he rather likes the warmth.

“Tanaka,” he begins, and then he pauses. “Is it okay if I call you Ryuu?”

Tanaka’s eyes widen slightly, but he’s already nodding his head.

“Ryuu,” Chikara tries again. He repeats it once more, for good measure, liking the way it rolls off his tongue. “Ryuu. I, uh. I think I like you. I mean, I realized that I  _ do  _ like you. A lot. As a friend, but also more than a friend. So I was wondering if... you wanted to... go out with me?”

When Tanaka doesn’t answer right away, Chikara is suddenly seized with panic. He probably shouldn’t have blurted it out like that, he’s still hungover, for gods’ sakes. What if he’s read it all wrong? What is Akaashi is really just an asshole underneath all that politeness? No, Akaashi isn’t one to inflict embarrassment if he’s not there to bear witness for blackmail purposes afterwards. But what if Tanaka really isn’t into him that way? Chikara can’t move out now, he doesn’t have the funds or the time to look for a new apartment. 

“Chika.” 

Chikara looks up at Tanaka. He can’t remember when Tanaka started calling him by his first name, or when Tanaka adopted that nickname. He only knows he doesn’t mind it at all.

Tanaka is wearing a soft smile, an expression Chikara has only seen him wear when he’s video-calling his sister, or when their high school kouhai calls to tell him they’re going to nationals. “I’ve been trying to ask you out for weeks,” he says, and Chikara blinks in stunned silence. “I was going to wait until your exams were done, but I guess you beat me to it.”

“You—you like me?”

“That’s my line.”

They stare at each other for another heartbeat, before bursting into laughter. Somehow, Chikara’s hand ends up in Tanaka’s, and they remain like that, locked together, until they both regain their composure. Tanaka’s hands are warm, and he holds Chikara’s hand with a grip that is both strong and gentle at the same time. Tanaka’s face is flushed, but Chikara’s own cheeks probably isn’t doing much better. He grins.

“Ryuu,” he says, “think you can teach me how to make pancakes?”

The answering smile Tanaka gives him lights fire in his veins.

 

 

(Until he looks down and realizes that there’s an actual fire on the table. Chikara yelps, letting go of Tanaka’s hand. He’s already running for the sink by the time Tanaka’s reeling back from the table, reigning in his element.

“Tanaka!”

“I’m sorry!”

“If you’re going to set fire to the furniture every time I smile at you, I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

“Are you saying you’re going to break up with me before we’ve even dated?”

Chikara presses his lips together. “Haven’t we... already been dating? I just wasn’t... paying attention.”

Tanaka ends up burning a hole straight through his pants.)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i've never attended a real live film fest,, i'm a sham.....,,
> 
> as always, catch me avidly avoiding real life with volleydorks on tweeter or tumbl @puddingcatbae


End file.
